


Liés jusque dans la mort

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Sacrifice, Short Story, Twins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Nuala ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre, et il n'y avait qu'une solution.





	Liés jusque dans la mort

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Hellboy est à Mike Mignola, et Guillermo del Toro.

Nuala assistait impuissante à ce combat entre son frère jumeau le prince Nuada et Hellboy . Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère, elle espérait de tout son être que ce soit l'autre combattant qui l'emporte. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle craignait pour l'humanité toute entière. Depuis l'enfance, son jumeau était consumé par la haine et le mépris pour les humains, il les détestait plus que tout, et avait juré leur perte. Elle avait de nombreuses fois tenté de le raisonner, espérant le détourner de ses projets au nom de l'amour qui l'avait pour elle. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas fonctionné, ses sentiments envers les Hommes s'étaient multipliés, elle avait échoué, lamentablement échoué.

De là où elle était, elle voyait Abrahama qui faisait naviguer ses grands yeux entre le combat et elle. Abraham,il avait été le premier à vouloir l'aider, le premier à s'adresser à elle comme si elle n'était que Nuala, pas comme à une princesse et encore moins comme la sœur de Nuada. La plupart des gens de son peuple, considéraient que parce qu'elle était la jumelle du prince, elle était comme lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, jamais elle ne voudrait être lui. Elle aimait la nature et le monde qui l'entourait, elle se demandait souvent qu'elle avait été la dernière fois que Nuada avait apprécié tout cela... Abraham avait été différent avec elle, il avait vu la personne qu'elle était, elle s'était sentie libre d'être elle-même avec lui, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours. Son frère l'intimidait, et parfois, elle n'osait pas exprimer ses opinions de peur de sa réaction. Elle éprouvait des sentiments très intenses pour le triton, elle ignorait ce que c'était ne les ayant jamais ressenti auparavant. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait être près de lui , lui parler, l'écouter, juste être dans la même pièce que lui la rendait heureuse. Son frère ne les approuvait pas, il refusait qu'elle éprouve quoique ce soit pour lui. Elle était à lui , rien qu' à lui, et personne d'autre ne l'aurait. 

Pour le moment, elle ne devait pas penser à tout cela, la situation était critique, son frère venait de perdre le duel, mais avait été épargné par le justicier. Elle se doutait que c'était parce qu' Abraham lui avait dit qu'en le tuant, il la tuerait elle aussi. Lorsque son frère se releva, elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas être clément envers Hellboy, alors, elle saisit la dague que son père lui avait donné, et se l'enfonça dans la poitrine. Nuada, étonné de la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait, se tourna vers elle, et découvrit d'où venait la source de cette souffrance. Il lu dans ses yeux, des regrets, de la tristesse, des remords, de la culpabilité, de la tendresse et de l'amour. Il n'était pas certain que les deux derniers lui étaient destinés, mais il avait tout de même envi d'y croire. Lorsqu'elle ressortie l'arme de sa poitrine, elle ne ressentie aucune douleur, elle allait mourir, et pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait accompli son devoir, elle avait agi comme une princesse se devait de le faire. C'était la seule chose pour stopper son frère, l'unique chose qui pouvait sauver le triton et les êtres humains. Depuis leur enfance, leur père, le roi, avait cherché à briser ce lien maudit qui les unissait, mais sans succès. Nuada et Nuala, ses jumeaux, n'étaient qu'une seule âme, et il était impossible de séparer une seule âme. 

Elle s'écroula bientôt à terre, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Elle vit son bel être bleu à ses côtés, effondré, désemparé, et effrayé. Les dernières paroles qu'elle prononça furent pour lui, tout comme les derniers sentiments qu'elle éprouva. Elle le reverrait, un jour, elle en était sûre. Là, l'attendait l'enfer, ou le paradis, ou peut-être même un autre monde, ou son jumeau la rejoindrait. Elle s'endormit pour toujours, en priant le ciel de les réincarner son frère et elle, et de leur accorder une vie heureuse.


End file.
